


Mirroring Illusions

by Chaos_Greymistchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Magical Girls, Manipulation, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/pseuds/Chaos_Greymistchild
Summary: It would have surprised everyone, the form he chose to crystallize his soul into. Perhaps Thor would have expected something grand, a staff maybe, or a sword; to conquer and prove his worth in a typical Asgardian manner. Perhaps his father—perhapsOdin—would have expected a slim dagger, a knife in the back, a symbol of betrayal and dishonour.Or: the magical girl au no one asked forTreat for Ace!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Villain of My Own Story Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedWolf_RoseEden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWolf_RoseEden/gifts).



> This was originally going to be my main piece for you, but then I realised there was no way I could do this justice in time, so I wrote the other one instead. Bonus concept sketch included.

Loki remembers with perfectly clarity the time he had forged his soul into a Soul Gem—no, into a weapon. It would have surprised everyone, the form he chose to crystallize his soul into. Perhaps Thor would have expected something grand, a staff maybe, or a sword; to conquer and prove his worth in a typical Asgardian manner. Perhaps his father—perhaps _Odin_ —would have expected a slim dagger, a knife in the back, a symbol of betrayal and dishonour.

An ornate mirror with silk trailing from it.

Gilt in gold that flaked and sparkled as falsely as Fool’s Gold, soft curves with unseen knife-sharp edges, a surface that reflected only what he wished it to, and the back carved with a serpent hidden beneath honeysuckle. A wide silk sash trailed from it, a deep emerald colour and long as he was tall twice over.

His battle armour, a black button up under an emerald waistcoat edged in gold and with twin tails flaring out over a pair of black shorts and a green and gold mantle draped heavy and familiar over his shoulders. Soft cloth that offered no protection except what he could channel through his magic and that could adapt to his every form.

He donned his armour for meetings with Thanos, a glance in his mirror shaping his form to something younger, more vulnerable.

“Thanos,” he greeted on bent knee.

A giant hand stroked his hair, and he made himself lean into it ever so slightly, eyelids slipping down a fraction.

“Loki,” Thanos said after a long moment, disgustingly loving and warm, “I have a very important task for you.”

He smiled, thinking of presenting Hela with the crystal flower of Yggdrasil that would grow even in the darkness and deathly miasma of her realm, and knew that it was genuine. “Of course, my lord.”

“I want you to retrieve the Tesseract from Earth.”

He drew away slightly from the hand still stroking his head absently. “The… Tesseract, my lord? The Cube from Odin’s Vault?”

“Yes. I will make an army of Chitauri available to you to achieve the task and conquer Earth, as you have always yearned to. Think of it as a gift, my son.”

He drew in a shaky breath, made his hands tremble and lowered his jaw just enough for his lips to part slightly. “My lord… you are truly beyond generous.” He bowed properly, a hand braced against the ground, forearm on raised knee, and back bent a full 90 degrees to stare at the ground. “I will not fail you.”

“You would never.”

He heard the dismissal for what it was, lifting himself to his feet without shifting from his bow and backing out of the room. As the door swung shut behind him, he made sure to glance back with a bright smile, then look away again quickly, as if sneaking a glance he shouldn’t have.

Another glance in the mirror, as he strode towards the section where the Chitauri lived, shifted his form again. Long hair spilling over her shoulders, held out of her face by a pair of clips that materialised on one side of her head. She grew taller, older, steps clicking as boots gained sharper heels. Shorts turned pleated skirt swishing over lithe thighs, garters attached to high socks occasionally peeking out from the speed of her stride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concept sketches


End file.
